


Ah! The excessive amount of love dripping inside of me

by peachyuuta



Series: Bottom!Jaemin [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Na Jaemin, Boypussy, Breeding Kink, Cuckolding, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Jaemin has huge breasts 🤭, M/M, Male Lactation, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyuuta/pseuds/peachyuuta
Summary: Jaemin is dating Jeno but gets raped by a bunch of delinquents.Jeno watches them.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Na Jaemin/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Bottom!Jaemin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006371
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127





	Ah! The excessive amount of love dripping inside of me

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ Warning!! ⚠️
> 
> If you don’t like the elements in the story, please don’t read it! don’t feel forced, because I’m not forcing you to read it. leave the story if you feel uncomfortable, thank you <3

\- In the back alley of the school -

"L-Let go!" Jaemin cries out when two guys came and held his arms for him not to escape.

a bunch of delinquents starts crowding around and mockingly laughed at his state.

the guy chuckles and firmly held his chin up and squeezed his cheeks.

"We're not letting you, sweetheart. Right now, you're our bitch~"

the guy was undressing Jaemin with his disgusting lustful eyes.

Jaemin apparently wore a green tracksuit sweater (since he was at PE class) and a pair of denim black shorts that the girls wear.

"Y-You can't do this to me! I have a boyfriend!" Jaemin exclaims with a stuttering angry voice.

the guy smirks, "Oh right, Lee Jeno." He chuckles lowly and shakes his head. He then stares into Jaemin's eyes with a mocking and sneering look. "Jeno, come out."

Jaemin's face went pale when he saw the figure walking towards them.

"J-Jeno.."

the crowd moves apart to let the mentioned guy pass through. Jeno had a flat look on his face but also sternly too.

"didn't think i'd catch you, huh?" Jeno spats out with venom in his tone.

Jaemin gulps, "w-what do you mean, Jeno..?" he stares at the taller with a scared and confused look.

Jeno pulls out his phone and shows a picture to Jaemin, resulting the smaller to softly gasp and stare at it in horror. It was picture of him and yukhei kissing in the locker room..

"J-Jeno i-its not what it l-looks like—AH!" Jaemin got cut off by a loud slap to his face by the taller.

"Its what it looks like. you can't help it but be a whore and want other men to fuck you?" Jeno snarls at Jaemin.

He then snaps his fingers and the delinquents walks over to them.

"Rip his clothes off."

Jeno then walks over to the chair that was in the front and sits down on it to see what show they was gonna put on for him.

Laughters fills the alley and Jaemin shrieks out cries. The zipper of the sweater breaks and was ripped open and his breasts shook with the way they ripped his sweater. the shirt was transparently showing his pink nipples and were hard due to the cold but also being turned on.

"His nipples are hard! He likes it!" someone laughs and went to grab a fistful of his breasts. Jaemin shakes his head in denial and was struggling in the delinquents hold. They roll up his shirt and his breasts bounces as they were set free. 

"N-No! I don't—Wait, Stop!" Jaemin throws his head back as the guy puts his hard nipple inside of his mouth and sucks on it like a baby.

A few more sucks and Jaemin combusts instantly. He lets out a high pitched scream and milk squirts out of his nipples. the guy removes his nipple from his mouth and squeezes his breasts together. He starts pinching and twirling his nipples.

Jaemin mewls and brings his legs together and starts rubbing himself. His panties starting to soak and wetness drips down his legs.

"Oh? Getting wet for us, already?" another guy speaks up with a sneer in his voice. Jaemin stares down at the ground with embarrassment and fear.

a large hand starts rubbing his cloth pussy and letting their finger do circular motions on his clit. Jaemin softly moans at the action, letting out whimpers in between.

few more rubs and Jaemin lets out a loud pitched yell. his legs shake violently as he creamed in his shorts, getting them more soaked and stained. his body pulses and Jaemin relaxes himself in the delinquents holds.

"mmh, he smells so good. he's like an omega in heat!" someone says.

Jaemin shakes his head and tries moving but was still in their holds.

they remove the rest of his clothes off, leaving him fully naked.

his position then changes. he's on his hands and knees, facing a cold faced Jeno. Jaemin stares at him with half lidded eyes that dealt with lust but was scared.

someone comes up to Jaemin with their cock out and rubs it against his face. Jaemin gulps at the size of the person's cock and turns his body to the side to let Jeno see his side view. 

the smaller does kitten licks on the cock and trails his saliva on the sides. Jaemin then sinks the guy's cock inside of his mouth and lets his cock intrude his throat. 

he then hollows his cheeks and starts bobbing his head back and forth. the guy grunted at the feeling of Jaemin's mouth and starts snapping his hips, matching the rhythm.

the person then grab his pink hair and slams his face to his abdomen and making his cock go further inside of Jaemin's throat. Jaemin cries when his cock hit the back of his throat.

he then continuously thrusts his hips forward and fucking the smaller's throat like no tomorrow. Jaemin's tits were swinging and drops of milk drips from his nipples. 

Jaemin moans around the guy's cock and his hips rocking back and forth, trying to create some friction.

then, suddenly Jaemin's eyes widened when he felt an orgasm inside of him about to crash into him.

"fuck! gonna cum—!" the guy releases his thick white fluid inside of Jaemin's mouth and resulting the smaller to let out a muffled pitched whine and instantly, cum squirts from Jaemin's pussy and stuttering his hips with his legs shaking intensely.

Jaemin swallows the huge load of cum and slips his cock out of his mouth.

then three guys walks up to Jaemin with their cocks out and stroking them. Jaemin opens his mouth and slurs out, "p-pleash c-cum on m-my face!" concluding them to reach their limit and finally thick white ropes flies towards Jaemin's face and landing on his lashes and his cheeks and nose and almost landing on his eyes and some landing in his mouth.

"You look so pretty, whore! Jeno wasn't lying when he said that his bitch was precious and beautiful!" a few of guys starts laughing.

"alright, guys..lets get right into it." Jeno speaks firmly.

the delinquents hollers and cheers.

Jaemin mewls and lets out a cry as he felt one of the guy's cock slid inside of his pussy. he slowly sinks onto his cock and obnoxiously whines, causing the guy to slap his ass hard.

"c'mon whore we don't have all day!"

"I-I'm t-trying..!"

"well try harder!"

then, snaps his hips upwards and Jaemin lets out a lewd moan. his cock forcefully intrudes inside of him and his walls stretched due to the size of the guy's cock.

"o-o-oh n—no!!" Jaemin screams out. the guy then grasps onto his ass and starts bouncing him on his cock. his cock brushing against Jaemin's walls and intruding his cervix and his hips hitting Jaemin's ass upward.

"p-please..please please!" Jaemin pleaded.

"y-your co-cock is so b-big! f-filling m-me full..pl-please breed me-me..!!" Jaemin starts bouncing his hips matching the guy's movements. he grips onto his shoulders and puts his face into his neck and was breathing softly but heavily.

Meanwhile, Jeno was just staring with dark eyes. he didn't know what to do but stare, I mean, he was the one that wanted to do it. he couldn't express his jealousy and it made him feel guilty. but, It was to teach Jaemin a lesson.

"c-cumming! gonna c-cummm!!" Jaemin lets out a high pitched scream and clinches his pussy onto the male's cock and an orgasm crashes into him. his pussy starts squirting clear juices and became a fountain. his tits secondly squirts out milk, leaking very much. 

his thighs shake violently and his breathing became uncontrollable. Jaemin's eyes rolled back and his tongue hangs out lewdly.

"Hold on, princess. I didn't cum yet." the male scoffs and slaps his ass once again but harshly. Jaemin lets out a yelp but lets out a sigh when he started caressing his throbbing ass cheek.

they switched positions and Jaemin was siting on the male's lap backwards, meaning him to show his back to the male on the bottom. he grinds his ass onto the male's cock and slowly sinks his cock inside of his pussy.

Jaemin moans softly at the stretched but wasn't hurting or anything. He slowly starts bouncing on his cock, his cock intruding his walls and cervix once again, stretching it out more. Jaemin lets out small soft 'ahs' and grips onto the male's thighs.

the male grips onto Jaemin's waist and controls him by making him bounce even more faster. Jaemin's pussy was throbbing painfully but a good pain.

then, five of the delinquents walks up to him and strokes their cocks towards Jaemin's face to cum on him. "P-Please cum on m-my face more!" then thick ropes hits his face, cheeks, lashes, and mouth. Jaemin scoops up the cum on his face and takes his finger and puts it inside of his mouth, tasting the salty flavor of the white fluid.

"Shit! Gonna cum..gonna breed you, bitch! Take my cum!"

the male then lets out a deep groan and his hips flutter upwards and smacks Jaemin's ass. he cums inside of Jaemin’s pussy and Jaemin lets out a sob and a stuttering breath. 

he couldn't cum anymore, his pussy was throbbing so painfully and it hurts. his tits were leaking out so much milk, it overflows. 

he lets his hips stutter upwards and he rubs his clit, concluding him to squeal and cry in pain but pleasurable and finally gets to cum. he squirts out his cum and he felt his hearing blur. 

all of the cheering and laughs were muffled and Jaemin couldn’t do anything.

but pass out.


End file.
